Fighter
by Pro-cloud
Summary: Jane hates it when kids are involved. When two girls' parents are killed and they go missing, Jane and Maura find themselves dangerously more involved.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Maura and Jane walked into the Boston police station and made their way up to the bullpen. Jane rode the elevator up to the bullpen silently as Maura chatted on about how much Jane's new shirt brought out her dark brown eyes.

"You see Jane, that sepia colored shirt really makes your brown eyes more warm and inviting." Jane smiled and rolled her eyes, "Alright Maura." The elevator opened and they were met by Frost.  
"Jane, Maura there's been a double homicide. We need to go." Frost said. His was face solemn as he entered the elevator.

"Frost what's wrong? Is everything ok?" The dark haired detective asked with true concern in her voice.

"The couple killed had kids and we can't find them." Frost said seriously. The elevator ride down seemed like forever in the awkward silence.

It was a sunny day in mid-July and the three arrived at a new two story house made of red brick with a big front yard. They walked in the house and Jane immediately noticed family pictures on the wall. The first picture was of a couple; a handsome white male with hazel eyes, a slender nose and a strong jaw. His hair was slicked to the side in a 50's sort of style and his smile displayed his dimples. The Hispanic woman next to him had dark, curly hair and light blue eyes that contrasted with her tanned skin. Her smile was small but happy.

The second picture was of two girls hugging; the elder of the two was a little on the chubby side and had caramel colored skin with her mother's bright blue eyes, curly hair and nose, but the cute dimpled smile was all her father's. The younger one, Jane noticed, was tiny and had lighter skin with straight hair and her father's hazel eyes and her mother's nose and smile. The third was of the entire family together and Jane mentally noted how happy they looked.

The three walked up the stairs to the master bedroom where the couple from the picture lay on their bed with their throats slit. The glass door leading to a patio was shattered and there was glass on the floor. There were boxes stacked up next to the door and the room was empty besides the bed the couple lay on. Korsak stood in front of the bed looking over the couple, and then to Jane, he shook his head.

"Shame. Victim's names are Viktor and Ava Fedorov. Ages 32 and 35 they have two kids Diana age 8 and Anastasia age 16. The parents were asleep in their bed when the perp slit their throats." Korsak looked up to a queasy Frost. "Come on Frost lets go check out the kids' room."

Maura leans over the woman's body "Her throat was slit. The wound suggests that she was cut from right to left" she walked over to the man, "hmm. His wound suggests he was cut from left to right. That's odd."

Jane looks up from the woman's body but doesn't say anything. "Ava's wound suggests she was killed by a left handed killer, and Viktor's wound suggest he was killed by a right handed killer. Also his wound is straight and precise meanwhile his wife's wound is jagged." Jane stares at Maura, clearly this case was going to be difficult.  
"Half her body is uncovered and his covered. She must've woken up. Seen what happened and then the second perp slashed her throat." Jane has always had a soft spot for kids. She hated the fact that two kids were out parents because of some sick weirdoes. Frost walked in and looked at Jane, a grave look on his face "There's blood in the younger girls room."

After seeing the brunette's facial expression drop, "but we're not sure if it's the killers' or from one of the kids. From what Korsak and I saw it looks like the older girl heard commotion and went to protect the younger girl because her door was busted in." _Be ok girls because I'm going to find you._Jane thought to herself.

* * *

Anastasia Fedorov awoke to darkness. She was blindfolded and her hands were bound, and her foot was chained to a wooden pole the scent of hay and blood filled her nostrils and she immediately began to panic and sat up as best she could. As she pushed herself up her head and nose began to throb.

Even through the pain her panic began to bubble up "Diana! Diana! Answer me please! Where are you! Diana answer me!" Her sobs echoed in the silence until a voice called out from behind a bale of hay.

"I'm here Stasia! I'm here. I can't see Stasia and I'm scared!" Anastasia let out a sigh of relief at least her sister was still alive, even if her parents weren't. "Diana are you hurt?"  
"No Stasia I'm just really scared. And I think I might've peed a little." The older girl smiled "Don't be scared sis. I'm here; as long as I'm here don't be scared. Love you."  
"Okay Stasia. Love you too."

Just then a man walked into room and flicked on a light. His Russian accent was thick. "Hello little girl." His yellow teeth bared through his evil smile," Well not so little anymore eh? You've gotten bigger. You look like your mama. Beautiful."

Anastasia stiffened as she felt the man walk up to her; she felt his hot breath on her face. He grabbed her head from her hair with one hand and with the other popped her nose back into place. She let out a blood curdling scream and the man stood up as she whimpered at her still throbbing nose. "Maybe is best if you don't fight eh? But don't you worry your fighting will soon come in handy."

It was obvious that she was trying to grab her nose despite her bounded hands and the sight made the man smile. _She looks pathetic. But she's a fighter. And her fighting will be put to good use._

"I'm going to untie you. But if you begin to fight again you will be punished you hear me Malen'kaya devochka?" He waits for a response and she nods. "You know Russian yes?" She nodded. "Do you speak it?"

She didn't answer, her anger getting the better of her. Noticing the silence he grabs her face and shakes her "Answer Me! Do you speak Russian?" The shaking angers her more and she hears Diana sobbing behind his yells.

"Da" she replies through clenched teeth.

He first untied her blindfold and she notices the man. He was of average height, white, muscular, a strong jaw line. His hair was slicked back and his arms were lined with tattoos and his eyes were a dark green. She then notices that she is in a barn.

Then he untied her hands and they shoot up to touch her nose but he grabs her," that would not be the wisest choice Anastasia if you behave I'll bring you ice".

She looks up her blue eyes piercing into the man in front of her "how do you know my name?" He smiled "let's say I know your father."

Jane sat at her desk watching Frost on his computer "What'cha got Frost?"

"Just some new information. The family just moved here from California. I did background checks on the parents and Ava came out clean, but Viktor was a trouble maker, and heavily involved with the Russian Mafia."

Jane nodded, "maybe it was in retaliation. He had kids. Maybe he wanted out and they didn't like that."

"Yeah but why the wife. And why take the kids? It's gotta be something more."

Jane nodded "I'm going to the morgue see if Maura found anything else."

Maura smiled as she heard the detective's footsteps entering the morgue she's always had feelings for the dark haired beauty but never had the courage to mention them.

"Hey Maura found anything new?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what you found?"

"I found traces of straw on Viktor's wound."

Jane's demeanor changed. She's been stressing out about finding these girls. She _had_ to find them. Her anger began to boil. Two girls were out parents just because daddy dearest made a mistake.  
Maura noticed Jane silently battling herself; she knew Jane couldn't stand it when there were kids involved. Maura couldn't stand it either and she felt horrible that innocent girls didn't have their mother anymore, and that if they were found alive they would be placed in the system and more than likely will be split apart.

"I just want to find these girls. If they're still alive."

Frost walked in "No family on the mom's side. She was an only child and her parents passed 3 years ago but…"

"But?"

"But the dad, Viktor Fedorov, has family from Russia apparently he's next to take over."

"Well someone wasn't happy about that. He got any family members here?"

"I'll go check it out." Frost said coldly as he walked out. Jane gave Maura a sad look and left the morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything in ' ' is in Russian. Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Jo Friday bounced happily around Jane excited to go for a walk.

"Alright Jo lets go for a walk then we'll head over to Maura's for the night how does that sound?"

Jo barked an answer. Jane would always enjoyed hanging out with the M.E. after a long day at work. Maura had just finished ordering the pizza when Jane opened the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you about locking this door?"

"I knew you were coming. I ordered pizza."

"Great. Wait you didn't order a vegetable pizza did you?" Jane said as she scrunched up her face.

Maura smiled and shook her head.

"So what lame documentary are we watching tonight?"

"No documentary today. I thought I'd let you choose. I know how hard this case has been on you."

Jane nodded. "I don't know. I just...I can't get them out of my head. That picture of them all together as a family. I don't know… they looked so happy." Maura nodded and Jane spaced out. Maura spoke softly to not startle the detective.

"Jane, maybe it would be better for you to get some rest tonight. If you want to help those girls; sufficient sleep will help your mind be at its best. And that's what those girls need right now. For you to be at your best, so why don't we skip the movie and just hit the haysack"

"Hay Maura hit the hay." Jane said with a wide smile as she headed towards the guest bedroom. Maura so badly wanted to join Jane in the guest room, but she didn't want to ruin the best friendship she's ever had. Besides that she really wanted to help those girls and she needed to take her own advice of being well rested. Tomorrow she would look over the bodies again to see if she can find anything more significant than straw.

Jane fell asleep thinking about the girls in the picture, and soon she found herself dreaming.

_Jane found herself in a dark room. She looked around and saw a light at the end of a long hallway. Jane began to walk towards the light until she reached a door. She turned the doorknob and entered only to find herself in another hallway. At the end of the hallway stood the girls from the picture holding hands and tried to call out to them but nothing would come out. She stares at the two girls before one of them spoke._

"_Jane. Hurry" The younger girl said softly. Jane began to walk towards them but the hallway stretched out. In a panic she began to run towards them still not able to reach them until the hallway began to stretch out again. She looked at the girls and darkness began to consume the light and the girls leaving Jane alone in the dark._

"_I told you. I told you she couldn't help us. Look at her she doesn't even know where she is." Jane turned around and saw the two girls again except now that she was closer she could see that they were extremely pale and had dark circles around their eyes and blood slowly pouring out of their slit throats. Jane began to panic as she began to realize where she was. She recognized her surroundings as the same basement where Hoyt had her pinned. She turned to the girls again and they gave her a look filled with disappointment._

"_Oh Jane I thought you could help us."Diana spoke gently and Anastasia scowled at her tone._

"_Some detective." Anastasia said with venom in her voice._

"_Oh C'mon Stasia. Please be nice. She tried and you can't blame her for that."_

"_Sure. She tried so hard we're dead, and he'll be here soon." Anastasia scowled at Jane as darkness engulfed Jane's vision once again._

"Jane. Jane. Wake up Jane it's just a nightmare!" Maura said while gently shaking Jane. She looked up at Maura panting and she could feel her sweat drenched shirt clinging to her body. She ran a hand through her wild hair and tried to calm her breathing. Jane knew this would be the case. Every detective has a case like this; one that will haunt her for the rest of her days and could break her as a detective.

"I have to find those girls Maur."

* * *

Anastasia stared up at the man.

"How do you know my father?" The man stood in silence smirking at the older girl.

"Do you not recognize me Anastasia? What has your father told you about his family?"

'I asked you a question first.' She replied in Russian.

'What makes you think you are in the position to ask questions?'

'You've kidnapped me and my sister. You've murdered my parents. I believe I'm entitled to at least one question.'

'Fine as long as you continue to behave I will answer one question. My name is Dmitri Alexeevich Viktor was my brother. I'm your uncle.' He said with a smile. 'Viktor was supposed to help out with this new business and he thought moving away would help him get away but as you saw…it didn't help.'

'What business? Drugs? Or sex is that why you kidnapped us?'

'No Anastasia. More like fighting. Sex sells, but so does violence.'

'So why take us? Why not bet on some professional fighters?' She growled.

'Because Anastasia, these fights are to the death. They're much more...interesting'

Anastasia clenched her teeth this couldn't be happening. He was just messing with her right? This is just some sick joke besides the fighting part her dad said he was an only child and even if he wasn't her father was a good man; he could never be related to the evil jerk standing in front of her.

"That can't be true. Tell him that's not true Stasia!" Diana called from behind the bales of hay. "Dad was an only child. He wouldn't lie to us."

The man was surprised; the younger girl hadn't spoken since they were placed in the barn.

"Ah Diana you can talk. I was worried that" Dmitri was interrupted by the loud opening of the barn doors where another man stood. He was much bigger and darker than Dmitri his hair was slicked back the same way and he had a scar going from his ear down to his mouth. He was not an attractive man and the hideous scowl on his face didn't help.

"Dmitri I've let word out. We're going to have lots of customers, but we need more girls." The man's voice was deep. He wasn't Russian but he did have a slight accent.

"Ok Franco" Dmitri said before he turned back to Anastasia "You'll begin training tomorrow so get good rest."

"What if I refuse to train? What if I refuse to fight?" She said her voice breaking.

He laughed in her face, a horrible laugh that sounded like nails on chalkboard. He pulled her up by her hair and slammed her against the pole she was chained to.

"If you refuse, I will kill your sister. Then I will throw you in the ring where the others more willing to survive will tear you apart."

She nodded and he let go both men left the room and she could Diana's sobs.

"Don't die Stasia. Please don't die. I need you."

"I won't babe. I promise we're gonna get out of here. No matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my story. Review it maybe? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a scorching hot day in Boston. Hell it was a scorching hot week, the temperature that week had been in the high 90s to hundreds and the air conditioning in the station had broken on Tuesday. Everyone had already been on edge since the Fedorov case and the horridly hot weather was not helping. After staring at her computer for half an hour Jane Rizzoli finally gave in and went down to the Morgue to cool off, and most importantly, see Maura. She stood up and faced Frost.

"I'm gonna go see if Maura has anything new for us."

Frost didn't look up from his computer and Jane made her way down to the morgue. The fresh air hit the detective and she closed her eyes to savor the cool air for a moment more before entering Maura's office.

"Hey Maura."

Maura looked up and smiled at the brown eyed detective.

"Hello Jane. What brings you down here? Again." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you got anything new."

"Are you sure you're not down here just to avoid the heat?" Maura said as she smiled. Jane laughed and Maura thought it was the most beautiful sound she's heard  
from the curly haired beauty since this case began.

"Both Maur. The air conditioner's broken and it's fucking hotter than hell up there. But really what else ya got for me?"

"Everything I know I've told you Jane. You should know that you're the first per-"

"Do you think they're dead Maur. Those girls. Do you think that whoever took them killed them already, and we're gonna find two dead girls?" Jane's face was blank and was she staring into Maura's eyes. Maura opened then closed her mouth she cleared her throat as she thought carefully of what to say.

"Jane" A familiar ring of Jane's cell phone interrupted Maura. Jane stared at Maura for a second longer before answering her phone.

"Rizzoli. Frost? Alright I'll be right up." She hung up her phone and smiled at Maura, "Frost says he might have something that could help." The two women sat for a moment staring into each other's eyes before Jane broke the contact and turned around.

"See ya later Maur."

"Bye Jane."

* * *

Frost heard the heavy footsteps entering the bullpen and looked up from his computer.

"Whatcha got for me Frost?"

"Well while you were down in the Morgue flirting with Maura, I was researching the Fedorov's and found out that the girls were going to inherit about five hundred thousand big ones. Each. Apparently not only was their father wealthy, but Ava's parents had a very successful fruit packaging business in Honduras until they sold out to Dole for 2.5 million U.S. dollars."

"So that means the girls could still be alive?" Jane said with hope evident in her voice.

"If the killers' motive is money then yes."  
Jane sighed knowing that there was a high chance that those girls were alive.  
"At least we could narrow down our suspect list to whoever knows about this fortune."

"I already called the banker dealing with the Fedorov inheritance she said she'll meet with us for lunch so we better get going." Frost said with a smile.

"You know what else I miss Stasia, ice cream especially during a hot day like this." Diana said to her older sister and although she could not see her, Diana knew Anastasia was listening attentively.

"Did you know that ice cream has been around for about as early as four hundred B.C.?" Diana loved to read and learn, and Anastasia was used to the random tidbits from the eight-year-old and it made her smile knowing that her little sister was healthy enough to spout random facts. Anastasia smiled in spite of her pain and anger, and she was glad her sibling couldn't see her. She was laying down her foot still chained to the pole. Her light pink Mickey Mouse shirt was lifted over her face as best she could get it with her bound hands. The shirt wasn't lifted over her face because it was hot, but because it stung whenever it would touch the fresh wounds from the willow whip.

_Damn him!_ She thought. The skin on her abdomen would burn more if it wasn't for Franco. Despite his demeanor, Anastasia knew Franco felt sympathy for the girls. He would spread a cool ointment whenever Dmitri broke skin, he would bring Anastasia extra water, and most importantly he would give the other half of her daily baloney sandwich to her baby sister.

"Do you think they're looking for us Ana?" Diana's voice breaking, "Do you think that they know we're missing?" Anastasia took a deep breath before answering her sister.

"Of course."

"I don't want to be here anymore Stasia."

"I know babe. I know."

"Are you in pain Stasia?" Anastasia was shocked by her sister's question. She thought she hid her pain quite well, but Diana was smart and she should have known better.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I mean it's just a scratch."

"I wanna go home Stasia."

"Me too." Anastasia sat quietly, waiting for Dmitri to enter for her training. For the past week all she's been doing are pushups, sit ups, pull ups, and other God awful exercises. And if she didn't do them perfectly she would be punished with the sting of a willow whip. The sit ups were the worst because her stomach was so exposed. Her legs didn't hurt as much; she played soccer and had mostly muscle around her legs and thighs.

The doors slammed open again and Dmitri stood smiling at the edge of the barn.

"Let's go Anastasia we have training to get to. I have a friend for you to meet." He laughed an ugly laugh and Anastasia snarled.

"Fuck you and your friends!" She was never one to use profanity, but now seems like the perfect time to use it.

Dmitri laughed and pulled her up while Franco undid the chain and tied a blindfold around her.

After walking for about fifteen minutes in the heat they arrived at a shed. There was wood shrapnel, straw, broken glass, and broken tile spread out all over the floor. The shed was smaller than the barn but it looked bigger because there was nothing in it besides a bench and a table against a wall. Franco took of the blindfold and the rope around her hands as Dmitri went to fetch his "friend".

Anastasia turned around as saw Dmitri holding back a big snarling pit-bull. She crossed herself before Dmitri let go of the monster. The monstrous dog ran toward her and the young girl ran toward it unafraid.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Tell me what's right. Is there anything you'd like to see?**


	4. Chapter 4

Amazing. That's all Franco could think as he sees Anastasia ripping the dog away from her arm. Her arm was bleeding, but her face showed no pain no sign of backing down. The dog bit her side before she kicked it on its side. Hard. She heard the dog yelp and knew that now it was her turn to be on the offensive. She didn't allow the dog to recover she just kicked again and again.

There was a final yelp before the dog lay still; Anastasia wasn't sure if it was dead or unconscious and she wasn't willing to take a chance. With the biggest piece of broken glass she found, she plunged it in the dog's chest. She stood up breathing heavily. Pain from the bites shoot through her, and her legs begin to give out. She feels strong arms around her as everything fades to black.

* * *

The detectives were only out of their car for a few minutes and they were already sweating. They were quiet; their nervousness getting the best of them. This was the best lead they had and if it led to another dead end they feared the worst for those girls. They stepped into the bank and took in its grand nature. They walked up to one of the marble counters with a "closed" sign. A woman with red hair, green eyes, and freckles sat busily writing away at something.

She didn't look up from her paper, but acknowledged their presence "I'm sorry but this counter is closed."

"I see that" Frost said, "We're looking for a Ms. Heron. Uh Cady Heron I believe."

The women looked up and smiled, "That would be me. I'm guessing you're Detective Frost?"

Frost nodded "This is my partner Detective Rizzoli."

Jane smiled politely at the woman, "We would like to ask you some questions about the Fedorov inheritance."

"Ah yes" She replied, "If you don't mind there's a café across the street that serves really good cheeseburgers and I'm terribly hungry."

The duo looked at each other before nodding and making their way to the café. Once they arrived and got comfortable Jane began to ask questions.

"How did you know the Fedorov family?"

"I was friends with Eva in college. She met Viktor and fell in love. She knew he was in a shady 'farm animal feed' business, but she loved him anyways. I still remember when she got pregnant with Anastasia." She paused to take a deep breath, "Were the kids also killed?"

"We don't know." Frost said apologetically. "Her kids were missing when we arrived on scene, that's why we need your help." Cady nodded her head and Jane continued with the questions.

"Cady" Jane's voice was deep and serious "We need to know everything about this inheritance."

"Viktor and Eva came to me when Diana was born, I had just started my new accounting job, and they wanted to start a college fund for the girls. They each gave two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"I thought the girls had five hundred thousand dollars each?" Frost said.

"They do, I invested the money wisely and it doubled when Anastasia turned ten. And it will double again when Diana turns ten."

Jane almost choked on her water thinking about the money. _A million dollars. What the hell is a ten year old gonna do with a million dollars?_

"I know what you're thinking. It was supposed to be a college fund, but Viktor insisted that it become a sort of inheritance as well. Ava was opposed but, he managed to convince her."

"Do you know why the Fedorov's moved to Boston?" Frost asked. Cady shook her head.

"Ava called me about a week before they moved saying that Viktor had sold his shop and they were going to move. She said they were moving to Boston, and I recommended a realtor, but she never told me why they were moving so suddenly."

Jane contemplated the new information. "Cady, did anyone else know about the fund?"

The cute redhead considered the question, "Yes. Viktor was partners with a man named Franco. I don't recall his last name. However he did have a large scar from his mouth to his ear."

Jane stood up and signaled Frost that it was time to leave.

"Thank you so much for your help Cady."

Cady smiled at Jane, "I hope I helped, call me anytime Detective."

Jane's eyes widened and she looked at Frost who had a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Diana jolts when she hears the barn doors slam open; her imagination at work for the worst when she doesn't hear her sister's footsteps or her loud insults.

"Stasia?" She says weakly. "Anastasia? Sister?" The tears began to roll down her cheeks when she heard no answer. _She's dead. He killed her, why is he doing this to us? Why isn't anyone helping us?!_ _Why-_

Her thoughts cut off by a deep voice, not the man that said he was her uncle, but the man that feeds her.

"Quiet Diana" Franco says softly, "Anastasia's just sleeping. It was a hard work out, she's really tired and she'll be awake soon."

She sniffles as she hears the click of the chain locking her sister in place. _Wake up soon Stasia. I need you big sister._ She hears footsteps and the barn doors slam shut. About an hour later she heard shuffling in the hay.

Anastasia wakes up feeling fuzzy and puts her hand up to her head. _Wait. How?_ She sees her arm wrapped in white adhesive tape. She tried moving her foot in a more comfortable position but she heard the horrid jingling of the chain. She tried speaking, but all that came out was incoherent mumbling.

Her vision was still blurry, but she could tell Dmitri was in front of her, smiling.

'Hello my little champion!' He said sounding miles away to her. 'The last girl I put up against that monster was torn apart!' He pinched her cheeks and she jerked away in slow motion.

'I see the drugs have taken affect, good! Rest up little one because tomorrow you have your first real fight.' Dmitri lifted a glass of water to Anastasia's mouth. The cool liquid felt heavenly going down the young girl's throat. Dmitri stood up and closed the door behind him. Anastasia closed her eyes and tears slowly began rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"And she was like 'Call me whenever Detective.'" Frost said making his voice higher to mimic Cady. Korsak's laugh bellowed through the Dirty Robber. Jane shot Frost the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Was she pretty Jane?" Maura asked seriously. Frost and Korsak began to laugh at Maura's comment thinking she was playing along with them. Jane was shocked at Maura's outburst and mentally noted to talk to her about it later.

"She was alright I guess. Not necessarily my type."

"What is your type Jane?"

Frost, Korsak, and Jane stared at Maura with wide eyes.

"Wha-Jesus Maur! I don't know."

"Oh c'mon Janie! What's your type? Doctor maybe?" Korsak said while chuckling. Jane kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"C'mon Maur let's go, you've created enough fantasies for the night."

"Your fantasies Jane?" Maura maid with a seductive smirk on her face. Jane stayed quiet for a moment before giving a smirk right back.

"Why don't we get going and maybe you'll find out." Jane said with a lowered voice that made shivers run down Maura's spine. The women happily walked out of the dirty robber hand in hand and made their way to Maura's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a violent chapter so I changed the rating.**

* * *

Maura woke up with a pounding in her head; sprawled out beside her was a certain curly haired detective with her shirt off and wondered if anything happened the night before. _No,_ she thought _my dress is still on.  
_  
For a moment she felt relief and then udder disappointment. She stared at Jane. The M.E. was surprised at how the peaceful the active detective looked.

Jane began to move around mumbling something incoherent. Maura stood up and walked to her bedroom to take a shower. When she came downstairs Jane was no longer on the couch but there was a note.

_Maura. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came out of the shower, but I had to go feed Jo Friday. I'll see you later. Jane.  
_

* * *

Jane walked into the bullpen with a huge coffee in her hand. Frost was busily typing away at his computer, but took a second to look up at Jane.

"You look like shit." He said. Korsak nodded in agreement.

Jane scowled at the both of them.

"What'cha got for me Frost."

"I looked in the system for a Franco with facial scars and came up with this." On the computer screen was a man with a scar running from his ear down to his mouth.

"I sent Cady his picture and she confirmed it was the same Franco our victims knew."

"That's great. What else did you find out about him?"

"That his partner in crime is this guy." The picture on the screen was of a man with hair slicked hair and dark green eyes.

"Dmitri Alexeevich. Both men were arrested for drug trafficking."

"Do either of those men reside in Boston?"Jane asked and Frost began to type, his face triumphant.

"You're in luck. Franco has a pet shop here in Boston."

"That could explain the straw Maura found in The Victim's wound."

"Could it Jane?" Jane whipped around quickly at the sound of the M.E.'s voice. Everyone was so focused on the new lead they didn't hear Maura's heels clicking against the cold floor. Jane ran her hand through her hair; she wasn't avoiding her best friend but hoped she didn't have to see her until at least lunch time. She doesn't remember how she ended up shirtless on Maura's couch. But that doesn't stop her from becoming terribly embarrassed and flustered.

"Oh hey Maura didn't hear you coming in." Jane said. Frost really wanted to harass Jane about leaving with Dr. Isles last night. But they just got the best lead they've had on this case and they really need to follow through with it. While Jane awkwardly interacted with Maura, Frost checked out Dmitri_. He owns a strip club? In Boston?_ _Oh my God this going to be really good.  
_  
"I hate to interrupt the bickering couple," Jane shot him a look, "but we really need to continue on this case. Dmitri owns a business here too. I printed out the address. Korsak and I will go check out Franco's shop. You and Maura should go check out Dmitri."

Before Jane could protest Frost and Korsak were in the elevator waving goodbye at Jane. She turned only to see Maura with a smirk plastered across her face.  
She sighed in defeat "Let's go Maura."

* * *

"Wake up Anastasia. It's time to get up young one." A soft voice said whilst softly shaking the teenager.

"Is she awake yet?" The deep Russian voice made Anastasia boil with anger, but she was too tired to fight with him. She still felt as if though everything was in slow motion and when she tried to speak she found that she just couldn't.

'Still sleepy?' Dmitri said with fake concern. 'You'd better wake up your first fight starts soon my little money maker.'

"Dmitri I don't think she will be able to fight today. Look at her; she can barely keep her eyes open!" Franco was only in this because he owed a favor.

Dmitri scowled at Franco, "Don't worry. I know what will help." Both men began to walk toward the doors.

"I'll be back. And you need to be somewhere." Dmitri said while pointing at Franco. Anastasia noticed it was still dark outside and wondered how long it's been since they went missing. Dmitri walked in holding a syringe in his hand.

"This is going to help you wake up." He laughed and roughly grabbed Anastasia's arm. He stuck the needle in her arm, smiling.

"Some Angel Dust to make you feel better, just for the fight." He took out the syringe and began to tie her hands together and place the blindfold on.

'You'll feel it take effect in a minute. Put it to good use I gave you really good stuff.' He said.

_Angel dust_? She thought back to her health class and tried to remember nicknames for the all drugs she learned about. She felt her breathing speed up and her arms began to feel numb. Her mind racing. She began to fidget as they walked.

"PCP!" She cried out. She remembered the guest speaker in her health class talking about getting out of handcuffs because he couldn't feel his wrists breaking.

Dmitri laughed. "Yes. Very good."

They came to a stop outside the shed and started hearing commotion. She wasn't sure if it was because of the drugs or if there really were people in that shed. Dmitri untied her blind fold.

"You will go in there and fight. If you win I'll let you see Diana. How's that sound?"

She nodded her head. Adrenaline was coursing through her as he untied her hands and entered the shed. There were men all around the walls of the shed and one skinny girl in the middle. Anastasia noticed that she didn't look well, she was unusually skinny and she was scratching at her arms. Her face looked like someone had been picking at it.

"Dmitri" she heard one of the men say. "I have to get to work at 8:00 this morning damn boss thought it would be a good idea for me to go in on a Saturday. Will this fight go quickly?"

"This fight will end when it ends. You can leave, if you want, I've already been paid." He put his hand on Anastasia.

"Go my little champion I have no doubt you can beat this druggie." His voice almost sounded worried. Almost.

She was pushed into the center of the ring and men began to cheer even louder than before. The PCP had fully kicked now and she knew it. She saw the punch coming in slow motion, but did nothing to stop it. When it landed she lost her footing a little but felt no pain, instead anger. She saw the next punch coming and skillfully avoided it. She grabbed the arm and it pulled it towards her. Anastasia began to throw punches hearing and feeling them connect, but she saw nothing but an arm. Confused she let go and she felt something latch on to her hair and pull.

She looked and saw the girl; her face was bleeding, badly. The other girl stomped on her foot and there was a loud crack. Anastasia began to panic; she threw up her knee and felt it land on the other girl's stomach. She pushed her off and threw an immediate punch. Anastasia saw the girl stumble backwards and she took advantage. She rushed towards the girl bringing them both to ground. She began to throw hard punches directly at the girl. The girl tried to cover her face, but Anastasia punched her body. She continued to punch seeing the fear in the eyes of the girl. _I have to,_ she told herself.

"I'm sorry." It came out a whisper but the other girl heard it giving Anastasia an understanding look. After some time of being punched the girl stopped moving and Anastasia felt arms pull her off the limp girl. The blindfold was quickly tied around her and her hands were once again bound. She didn't know who brought her back to the shed until she was once again chained to the pole and she heard Dmitri's voice.

"As promised I will allow you to see your sister. You did well." There was no laughing, no chuckle, for the first time Dmitri's voice was serious.  
Anastasia looked at her bloody hands.

"No. No. She-she can't see me like this." Anastasia let tears roll down her face.

"Please Stasia I need to see you!" Diana called out. She was crying, but more in anger than in sadness. She felt betrayed by her older sister.

"Don't you love me?" It was silent for a while.  
"Okay." Anastasia finally spoke up.

Dmitri walked to Diana and untied her hands and the blindfold. Diana walked hesitantly around the bales of hay and looked at her sister. She looked dirty and her shirt was bloody. Anastasia thought Diana was disgusted and began to turn away. She heard a sob and Diana ran up to her embracing her.

"I love you Diana. I'm so sorry." The elder girl tightened her grip on the eight year old. Diana couldn't say anything through the tears but held her sister tighter.

"I'll allow you to stay this way until I come back. I have no doubt neither of you will leave without the other." Dmitri smiled once again and walked out leaving the sisters in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dang. Not my best work. Please forgive me.**

* * *

"No. I'm not going in there." Jane growled while Maura was holding in a chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Maura began to laugh. Jane scowled at her.

Releasing a big sigh Jane finally began getting out of the car. Maura quickly got out of the car and made her way to the front of the strip club. She stopped to wait for Jane, who was taking her sweet time getting out of the car.

"You seem way to excited to be here." Jane looked up at the big sign, "What kinda name is Lot 69 anyway?"

The two women walked into the club. There were a few men, but it was mostly empty which was surprising especially for a Saturday. The women and the lights danced along to the beat of the song.

Jane and Maura walked up to the bar. Dmitri was cleaning a glass with a towel; he looked up with a smile. Maura smiled back politely although she felt an immediate dislike the man in front of her.

"How can I help you ladies?" He hasn't kept his eyes off Maura and it was making her uncomfortable. Jane noticed Maura's fake smile and decided to intervene.

"You Dmitri?" The man nodded.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli this" she motioned to Maura, "is Dr. Isles. We're here to ask you a few questions."

"A detective and a doctor? Alright. Ask away." He put the glass down and leaned against the counter.

"Are you still in contact with Franco Gomez?" Dmitri shook his head.

"Ok...well do you know a Viktor Fedorov?" Jane asked.

Again Dmitri shook his. Jane looked at Maura and she shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Dmitri. I don't like being lied too." Jane glared at Dmitri, but his smile got wider.

"What makes you think I'm lying Detective?" Jane scowled at him. She didn't know why, but she had a terrible feeling about Dmitri and his shit eating grin.

"Aren't you a dead people doctor?" He said turning to Maura. "I saw you. In the newspaper, you help solve a lot of murders da?"

Maura nodded, she was quite frightened by this man his smile gave her a bad vibe.

"But you also help live people?"

"Well I-"

"I saw in the paper. You saved a man, who wanted to kill you." His smile was so malicious Maura couldn't help but look away. Jane noticed Maura's reaction to the smile and completely understood. The man gave her the creeps.

"Yes I can help live people, but I prefer to work on the dead."

"What do you know about Viktor Fedorov?" Jane couldn't help how uncomfortable Maura looked and decided to step in. Dmitri looked back at Jane the same smile on  
his face.

"I know he was murdered. I saw in the paper. I didn't even know my brother moved to Boston, he and I never got along well. Not even when we first escaped Russia." Jane noted his vindictive tone.

"He was your brother?"

"Yes Detective. Don't seem so surprised." He sighed and he looked human. Almost.

"I always wanted to impress my brother. When he expanded his business I tried to create my own. He didn't like that at all so he expanded his and I created mine."

"We're you angry?"

"That my own brother betrayed me? At first. But I moved here, bought a club, and here we are." His smile was back. Before Jane could ask another question her phone rang.

"Hey Frost. Alright we're on our way." Jane gave Maura a look.

"They found a dead girl we gotta go." She turned to Dmitri. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem Detective I hope you find my brother's killer. Goodbye Dr. Isles."

"Let's go Jane please." Maura grabbed onto Jane's arm. Jane nodded and the two women made their way to the crime scene.

* * *

Diana stuck her thumb in her mouth then rubbed of some dirt off Anastasia's cheek. Diana was glad her sister was okay. She was all the family she had left. She knew her sister was suffering and felt horrible, but seeing her sister sleep peacefully for the first time since all this began, it gave her some sort of peace.

She was glad to have a day alone with her older sister. When Anastasia said she didn't want to see her, it hurt but seeing the blood and the bruises hurt more and she suddenly understood why her sister refused to see her.

"Diana." The elder girl said in a sleepy voice, "Why aren't you sleeping. I thought you were tired."

"I needed to see you...alive. I'm sorry ill go to sleep." Diana scoot herself next to her sister.

"Can you sing to me sis." Diana whispered. "Please! So I can sleep." She smiled a toothy smile. Anastasia's heart broke at the smile and nodded.

"What do you want me to sing you."

"Lovesong the Adele one. I know how you get when I don't tell you the difference between The Cure's and Adele's. It's my favorite especially when you play on your guitar." Letting out a big yawn, Diana got herself more comfortable.

Anastasia nodded her head and began to sing midway through Diana's breathing steadied and it was obvious she fell asleep. Anastasia closed her eyes and drifted off enjoying her few moments alone with her sister.

* * *

Jane walked down to the Morgue where the body of a young prostitute lay on Maura's table. The hikers that found her thought she was sleeping until they saw the cut. The young girl had been beaten almost to death, but what killed her was the slit across her throat from what looks like the same object that killed Viktor Fedorov.

"Hey Maur." Jane still felt a bit awkward around Maura and she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Jane, I found Anastasia's DNA underneath Jane Doe's fingernails."

"Are you saying that Anastasia did this to her?"

"I'm not saying anything Jane, not until you talk to me."

Jane knew Maura had her against a wall. She really needed to find these girls, but she just can't deal with her feelings. At least not right now. She began to rub her hands together, a nervous habit she could never shake.

"Ugh! Really Maura, Right now? Please don't make me do this right now!" Maura looked shocked.

"If not now, when Jane? I'm getting a bit tired of your childish ways." Jane glared at her.

"I'm childish? You're childish by telling me that I'm childish." The curly haired Detective had a huge smirk on her face. Maura gave Jane her best "really" face, but it only added fuel to Jane's fire. Maura turned away typing on her computer saying nothing. _I can be childish too detective, don't you forget it._

"Maura. Maur? Really okay. If you're not gonna talk to me, I'm not gonna talk to you." Jane stormed off and entered the elevator going up.

* * *

Maura was used to being the last one to leave the Morgue, she liked to work alone in the peace and quiet. She was gathering her things together and noticed a text message from Jane.

_Look Maur I can't deal with this now can we talk later?_

Maura immediately replied. _Of course Jane. When do you want to talk?_

Her phone buzzed again and she heard footsteps in the Morgue. She knew it couldn't have been Jane, and she didn't remember placing an order. She began to panic and sent her own message. _Jane please get down here. Now._

She walked out of her office and someone grabbed her from behind. She felt the cloth cover her mouth and nose. _Chloroform_ she thought. She felt herself being dragged out of the Morgue before a complete darkness engulfed her.

* * *

**Don't worry it will get to Rizzles eventually, please be patient I promise I'll make it up to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Maura wasn't sure when she woke up, but she when she did she found herself bound and gagged in a shed. Her clothes had been changed. She had on a red shirt and some black shorts that went down to about mid-thigh and her shoes were missing. She recognized the man leaning on a table next to her as Franco Gomez. He had a huge frown on his face, like he was sorry she woke up. He shook his head and made his way toward Maura. She tensed when he began to untie her hands and her gag. He pulled out a knife and cut the rope tied around her legs.

She began to struggle when he forcefully lifted her up by her arms. Too afraid to say anything she backed away from him until she hit a wall, and once again he shook his head. She jumped when the door slammed open and a small girl stumbled through it. Maura recognized Anastasia as soon as she looked up with her bright blue eyes. She looked different than in the picture. She was skinnier with more defined muscles. _That can't happen in a week._ But her eyes were locked onto Maura; they were so intense it sent shivers down her spine. Finally Maura understood what Jane meant by having a bad, gut feeling.

Anastasia looked at the woman in front of her. She looked pathetic. She took a step and clenched her teeth in pain. She knew she hurt her foot, probably broke it, but she didn't care as long as she had Diana to watch over. Dmitri came in and shut the door; he smiled that horrid smile and nodded his head toward Anastasia.

Maura couldn't have stopped it even if she tried. The punch got her perfectly in the stomach and she bent over in pain. Anastasia pinned her to the floor figuring that it would better if she wasn't standing. Maura tried to cover her face surprised at the strength of the young girl on top of her. Anastasia looked down into hazel eyes that reminded her so much of her sister's. Suddenly she felt sick. She got off Maura and helped her stand up; she wasn't going to hurt this woman.

"No." Anastasia said with conviction in her voice.

Dmitri's scowl was ten times worse than his smile.

"No?" The younger girl swallowed her fear taking a stand.

"No. Nyet. I won't fight."

"Oh and Why not?" He growled.

"Because I'm tired."

"You're tired?" He said with an evil laugh, "I know something that'll wake you up. Franco get her on the table."

Franco grabbed Anastasia, she didn't even struggle she just accepted her punishment. Franco helped her lay on the table, he knew what was coming and could do nothing to stop it.

"Dr. Isles hold her feet down." Dmitri's voice was so calm it sickened her. She was going to refuse, but she saw the look in Anastasia's eyes. She nodded and held down Anastasia's legs as Franco her arms over her head. Dmitri lifted up the young girl's shirt and Maura saw the welts on Anastasia's abdomen. She watched in horror as Dmitri smacked down with the willow switch.

Anastasia refused to cry but after so many smacks, she could no longer hold it in. He had now gotten to the point of breaking skin, blood started to ooze slowly from the open wounds and Anastasia had begun to sob. She couldn't take the pain anymore so she began to beg. At least she thought she began, her mouth was open but only incoherent noises came out.

"Stop!" Maura yelled, she felt queasy seeing the blood. She's seen worse, surely, but not on anyone alive and this young. The cries brought tears to her eyes; however the sound of the switch smacking skin is what made her nauseous.

"Just stop. If her wounds are too deep I won't be able to fix it and she will die!" Maura regained her professional attitude for a moment in hopes of sparing this girl pain. Dmitri didn't look at her but he did stop. He dropped the switch on the floor and began to walk out.

"Clean out the wounds and put her back." Dmitri's voice was so calm, it made Maura sick. Franco looked at Maura and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have woken up." The big man walked out of the room leaving Maura and a whimpering Anastasia by themselves.

_I wish Jane was here_. Of course the Detective could help this girl in a way that Maura couldn't. Maura could patch up her wounds, but Jane would be able to provide the support the scared girl needs.

"Who are you?" Anastasia broke the silence. Her blue eyes staring intently at Maura.

"My name is Maura Isles. I'm guessing you're Anastasia." The girl nodded. "We've been looking for you all week. Is your sister alive too?"

"Yes," Maura let out a sigh of relief, "Who's been looking for us Dr. Isles?"

"Please call me Maura."

"Ok Maura. Who's been looking for us? And why haven't they found us?"

Maura chuckled, "Don't worry the best Detective in Boston is looking for you. She's a good a friend of mine."

Anastasia gave a small smile. She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Franco walking through the door with water bottles. He handed one to Maura and lay the other two on the floor.

"I'm sorry Anastasia; I don't have any more pills to make the pain go away." He opened one of the bottles on the floor and began to pour it on her abdomen washing all the blood off until all you could see was the small scratches and welts.

"S'ok Franco," She sat up slowly, carefully pulling her shirt back down "Can I wash my face please."

He nodded and opened the other water bottle, "Drink it too Guerrera Hermosa. I wouldn't want you to dehydrate."

She poured water on her hands and rubbed it all over her face. She grabbed the bottle and poured it on her head letting it rinse down to her back. She smiled a big dimpled smile at Franco and then turned to Maura.

"You'd better hurry and drink that he's gotta take us back soon." Maura noticed a feature on Anastasia that the picture in her house didn't give justice.

"Melanocytic nevus off center above the upper lip. Marilyn Monroe's beauty mark generated a new vogue in the twentieth century. I've never seen anyone who hasn't drawn it on." Maura used her thumb try and wipe it off. Satisfied that it wasn't dirt, she continued her tiny speech.

"I didn't see it in the picture you had in your house. Then again the picture wasn't the best quality."

"Hold up, what picture are you talking about?"

"The one that's hanging in your living room." Anastasia pursed her lips in concentration.

"Oh. Yeah that one was taken when I was in like eighth grade. It's pretty old. I don't know why my parents still have it. I mean I'd rather not remember when I was the size of Shamu."

Maura stared blankly at the young girl not understanding the reference.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies but we must go back."

Anastasia's face grew serious and put her hand behind her back. She knew it was part of her punishment that she would have absolutely no use of her hands. Maura followed in Anastasia's lead. Franco finished tying them up and put blindfolds over their eyes.

Maura noticed they had made many turns in their walk back. _I'll count them next time and try to figure out a way to escape._ Maura heard a clink noise and felt coldness around her ankle. When Franco took of the blindfold she saw that her foot was chained to the same pole that Anastasia was chained to.

"Sister? Are you back?" Maura turned toward the source of the noise. She couldn't see Diana, but was positive that it was her.

"Yea Diana I'm back. I'm really tired okay so I'm gonna sleep. There's a new girl though, you can talk to her."

"Hello I'm Maura Isles."

Franco cleared his throat "You should keep the noise down Diana. You know your sister has to train." With that, Franco left the barn.

_Please find us Jane. I need you._ Maura tried to get as comfortable as she could. She looked over to Anastasia who was lying down softly snoring._ These girls need you._

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. I'm always open to new ideas, so if there's something you'd like to see tell me._**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane rubbed her hands together nervously as Frost once again played the footage of Maura's kidnapping. The man was big and he lifted Maura easily over his shoulder. He was dressed in all black and was wearing a ski mask. Frost sighed and played the tape over again trying to see if there was anything else they could have missed. Jane watched again as the man put his left hand over Maura's mouth, she fell slack and he dragged her a bit before lifting her over his left shoulder. _Wait a minute, left hand. Left shoulder?_

"Frost replay the tape from when Maura exits." Jane knew this could be their break. "There do you see? Our guy's left handed!"

"Well that leaves half a bazillion people in Boston." Frost replied not truly understanding where Jane was going with this. Jane gave him a friendly smack upside the head.

"Don't you remember, Maura said one of the killers was left handed?

"So you think Maura's abduction and the girls' kidnapping are related?"

Jane nodded her head; she had a gut feeling about this.

"Do you know if any of our suspects are left handed?"

"Actually know that I think of it; when Korsak and I went to talk to Franco he was cutting the rope of bales of hay and he was using his left hand."

"We need to go talk to Franco again."

The two detectives made their way to Franco's feed shop only to find that it was closed. _Of course it would be closed its freaking midnight._ Jane threw her hands up in frustration.

"Damn it! What are we gonna do now Frost?" Her voice was cracking, but she willed herself not to cry.

"Listen Jane, there's nothing we can do right now alright. It's better if you just go home. Get some rest. The door says they're closed Sundays there's nothing we can do."

Jane looked up trying to stop the tears, but they rolled down her cheeks anyways. She couldn't lose her best friend, not right now. Not when she had these feelings.

"She likes you. You know that right?" Frost's voice was deeper than usual and he had a small smile.

"Yeah but does she _like_ me?"

"If only you'd open your eyes Detective, she's clearly head over heels for you."

Jane stared blankly at Frost, "How do you know?"

"How could I not know? The flirting, the touches, and hell you went home with her last night!"

"Yeah but nothing happened. And she's not gay Frost! I mean she told me she's in love with Ian."

Frost shook his head smiling. "You my friend are ridiculous. Are you really that blind?"

"What are you talking about?" Jane clenched her fists. She was starting to get annoyed by her partner.

"Jane I know you could probably hand me my ass on a platter but I have to say it. You are a fucking idiot. A blind fucking idiot."

"Frost—"

"Now you listen here Rizzoli!" Frost raised his voice. He was getting angry at his friend. "Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn? I'm freaking telling you that Maura likes you, more than a friend, and here you are trying to deny yourself someone who is so perfect for you. You guys are perfect for each other, but both of you are too dumb to see it! And personally I'm getting sick and tired of it."

"You're getting tired of it? I'm the one dealing with the pain. The rejection. If she likes me so much Frost then why does she go out with those other guys huh? You got an answer for that Oh Wise One?" Jane had venom in her voice.

"To get you to notice her! She wants you to get jealous. She's pushing you to spill your guts, but you are so stubborn you just sit back and get drunk like a coward! And when Casey came around, she was so hurt and you just flaunted Casey right in her face. But she was to freaking stubborn to say anything because she doesn't want to lose you Jane."

"I don't know Frost."

"You don't much do you Jane? At the Dirty Robber she was all over you; are you telling me that was friendly flirting? Cuz Frankie's my best friend and I never went home with him."

"It's different you're a dude. Maura just doesn't understand social cues that's all."

"No Jane you don't understand social cues. She's totally into you, but you-you. Man I don't know what you are. She really does like you Jane; you just have to go for it."

Jane was silent. She walked over to the car and got in the passenger seat. She couldn't drive right now she felt to disoriented. This was a lot of information she had to process. She knew she liked Maura for a long time, but she wasn't sure if Maura had the same feelings. If Frost was right and Maura liked her back; Jane wasn't sure if she would be able to come out for Maura.

Frost entered the car and the two drove back to the police station in silence. He watched Jane internally battle herself, but kept quiet. He was hoping she would figure things out on her own.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane."

"Yeah. Ok Frost." She paused for a second, "Hey. Thanks for everything man."

Frost smiled and made his way to his car. He did his part in helping Jane, now she needed to take the big leap.

Jane sat on her couch with a beer in her hand. The television was off and Jo Friday lay quietly next to her. She promised herself that once she found Maura and those girls, she would confess her feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have beautiful eyes Anastasia." Maura told the young girl with a smile. Maura sat against a bale of hay staring at Anastasia. Maura noticed that the teenager was quite the beauty, she had very good features, and those eyes had an intense gaze that reminded her of a certain detective. "Blue eyes are actually a mutation rather than a natural trait. The alteration takes place in a woman's womb where the OCA2 gene is disrupted to make the eyes blue rather than brown."

Anastasia sighed loudly and turned her head as best she could towards Maura. She shook her head before she went back to staring at the ceiling. The young girl knew it wasn't completely Maura's fault she got punished, after all no one asks to abducted, but she can't help but be mad at the woman.

Diana knew that sigh meant Anastasia was getting annoyed. She's heard it plenty throughout her eight years of life. Although Anastasia was tired of Maura, Diana was beyond interested in everything she had to say. She wanted to talk to the woman even if meant disturbing her older sister.

"What do you do for a living Maura?" Diana couldn't help herself. She knew her sister was tired, but so was she it was boring just staring at hay all day.

"I umm am the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner." Maura said proudly.

"What's that mean?" Diana called out.

"It means she cuts up dead people Diana." Anastasia blurted out. She was annoyed, and why wouldn't she be? She's the one in pain, her muscles ache horribly. She's the one who gets punished when something isn't done perfect. She just wants to sleep, but the other two insist on having a conversation like nothing is wrong and it aggravates her.

"Yes that's correct Anastasia. Very good."

"Just. Stop. Talking." She didn't even bother to look at Maura.

"Anastasia! You be nice that lady. Mama didn't raise no fool!" Diana wasn't sure what it meant, but she heard mother use it while scolding Anastasia plenty of times. Maura let out a little chuckle; it was nice to hear Diana speaking rather than the awkward silence. Anastasia let out a small 'hmph' that Maura took as an apology.

Anastasia heard the faint sounds of someone whistling Twisted Nerve and visibly tensed. She heard the barn door open and the whistling get louder. She lifted her head up slightly to see who it was and relaxed when she saw it was Franco.

"You scared me Franco." Franco gave out a small laugh before shaking his head again. Franco had a soft spot for the blued eyed girl.

"I scared you? You, the girl who charged that pit that was twice her size without hesitation?"

Anastasia laughed and nodded her head her smile disappearing when Franco also unchained the Doctor. She gave Franco an angry look.

"I'm sorry, but Dmitri wants to make sure nothing bad happens so I have to take Dr. Isles." His voice sounded so...apologetic.

Maura wondered where they were going but decided against asking any questions. When they began to leave she started to count the steps and found they were making many left turns before going on a straight path. Suddenly she realized that they were just walking in a circle, probably around the barn then walked to the shed.

When they entered the shed Anastasia noticed that the floor had been cleaned of glass and hay. Dmitri was sitting on the table smacking the willow switch against his hands. The young girl noticed that he also had knives on him. One around his right knee and one around his waist. Her heart suddenly started pounding against her chest as she started breathing heavily wondering what Dmitri was going to do.

"Begin you exercises." He said with his signature smile. Maura noticed how serious the girl was when she was doing her various exercises.

"Alright, take your shirt off and begin the sit ups." He stood up and walked over still smacking the switch against his hand. Anastasia dreaded the sit ups. Maura noticed the definition of the young girl's abs, but cringed at the welts covering them.

"She shouldn't do sit ups." Maura said looking at Anastasia not Dmitri. She would lose courage if she looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Her wounds will begin to bleed again if her abdominal muscles are pushed too hard." Maura nodded at girl, but Anastasia looked away. Dmitri nodded and signaled for her to stand up. In a flash, he took out his knife and pressed it against Anastasia's neck. Maura was about to go to them until Dmitri pointed his knife at her and shook his head. He leaned in really close and whispered so only Anastasia could hear him.

'She's protecting you too much. You _will_ fight her and if not, I'll kill you in front of your sister do you understand?' He let go of her. 'It's you or her my beautiful niece.'

'Can I at least put my shirt back on uncle?' She growled the last word. Dmitri shook his head.

"Fight!" He thought it would be good to give the good doctor a warning.

Maura took a step back; she didn't know that Anastasia spoke Russian. It was like their first meeting, she couldn't have stopped it if she tried. The hit to her stomach made her double over. Anastasia took advantage punching Maura in the face. Maura felt a sharp pain and she knew that she needed to fight back. Anastasia was worried so she stopped her assault giving Maura time to compose herself. The young girl lunged forward and Maura threw a punch as hard as she could. It was the luckiest punch in world and it connected with Anastasia's throat leaving her unable to breath. Dmitri began to laugh and clap his hands.

Anastasia began gasping for air. She stumbled backwards, her body running solely on instincts. She started to swing wildly then fell to her knees trying to suck in air. Maura and Franco were frozen in shock, but Dmitri was laughing like a hyena. Snapping out of her trance Maura rushed toward the panicking girl and started administering CPR. She helped the young girl lay flat on her back and began compressions. She tilted Anastasia's head backwards hoping it would open the airways. When Anastasia continued to gasp for air Maura pinched the girl's nose close and started giving mouth to mouth. After a few breaths she saw Anastasia's chest rise slightly she let out a sigh of relief.

"You got her good Dr. Isles." He cleared his throat and walked over to them. He stared over Anastasia's body and gave her a soft kick in the ribs.

"Get up. Your training is over." He stepped over her body imitating the scene he saw and laughing as he closed the door.

Anastasia felt the tears burn in her eyes. _No I won't let him win._ Maura tried to help her up but she turned away. Maura looked away to avoid crying she didn't really mean to harm the girl.

"I'm sorry Anastasia; I didn't mean to punch you in the throat." Anastasia still didn't acknowledge the woman. Franco walked over and helped her stand up; he looked at Maura and shook his head. Anastasia cleared her throat but her voice was still raspy when finally spoke.

"Whatever Dr. Isles, I don't wanna hear it. It was fight and you won."

"On a cheap shot." Franco interjected. He knew this woman would be trouble, but Dmitri insisted on having a doctor. _Asshole._ Maura looked up in shock she didn't expect Franco to be so sympathetic towards Anastasia.

They arrived in the barn and were once again locked up. Franco untied Anastasia's hands she was hesitant at first even leaving her hands around her back just in case. But Franco shook his head.

"It's okay trust me." He stared sadly at Anastasia, "You have a fight tomorrow I'll come back later to feed you okay."

"What about my throat? Wouldn't it be like a weakness or something?" Her voice shook, she was scared.

"Don't worry even street peddlers have morals. No one with even a bit of moral sense would punch you the throat." He looked at Maura and scowled. Maura looked away, she truly did feel horrible about the punch even though it was a complete accident.

"Don't be mad Franco it was just a lucky ass shot by Dr. Isles. I was winning the rest of the time right?" Her voice was still raspy it reminded Maura so much of Jane.

"Please Anastasia call me Maura."

"No I don't think I will." The young girl said flatly. Tears filled Maura's eyes and she turned away so no one would see them fall. _She has the right to be angry._ Franco left the barn leaving the three girls together.

"What did he mean by fights?" Maura was trying to be nice, after all this girl could be dangerous.

"Didn't we just get in a fight?"

"What! Anastasia are you hurt?" Diana began to cry. Why would anyone want to hurt her sister?

"I'm fine Diana we wore gloves." Of course it was a lie but Maura wouldn't ruin Diana's peace of mind. Things were quiet until Diana began to cry.

"I miss mom. I miss you, and I miss dad."

Maura saw the Anastasia's lip quiver like she was going to cry. Instead the she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to comfort her sister. Maura was shocked at how gentle Anastasia could be.

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens." Anastasia blurted it out with a smile knowing Diana would recognize the song their mother used to sing.

"_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens brown paper packages tied up in string these are a few of my favorite things." _

She had a lovely voice and Diana joined a little off key, but at least she wasn't crying.

"_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon in their wings these are a few of my favorite things."_

Diana stopped singing just so she could listen to her sister's voice.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes silver white winters that melt into spring these are a few of my favorite things. When the dog bites when the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad." _

Tears fell down Anastasia's face as she realized how much she missed her mother. She decided she would do anything to win that fight tomorrow if it meant Diana would live to see another day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ma I'm in love with a woman. It's Maura." Jo Friday barked twice and settled herself outside Jane's bathroom. Jane looked at Jo and exhaled loudly.

"You're right. It's too much." She exhaled loudly again before she heard a knock on the door. She quickly composed herself as she walked to the door. When she opened it her mother pushed Jane out of the way to get inside the apartment. Like clockwork Angela had begun to clean up Jane's mess.

"Really Ma? Ugh just sit down I have something to tell you." Angela slowly sat down on the couch.

"Oh my God you're pregnant!" Angela's face lit up and she had the biggest smile Jane had even seen plastered on her face.

"What no! Ma what the hell no not even close! Why would you think that?"

"Well it's just that you're glowing and a mother knows Jane." Jane rolled her eyes and exhaled dramatically.

"Well obviously you don't know well enough because that's not it now just zip it." Jane sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"Do you love me Ma? No matter what will you love me?" Her mother warily nodded her head but said nothing.

"Ma I uh I'm," Jane cleared her throat, "I'm in love with Maura." Angela began to laugh thinking Jane was kidding, but seeing the grave look on her daughter's face made her change her attitude. Jane began to panic when Angela stood up and said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say something?" The lanky detective's voice cracked.

"I love you Jane, but you need to elaborate. What do you mean by _love_?"

"I don't know how to explain it Ma I just love her. The way she laughs, the way her eyes light up at the littlest things. I love the way my heart beats faster when she's around me. I just love her." The huge smile on her face began to fade when she saw the sad smile on her mother's face.

"Ma? Are you okay?" Her voice was shaking.

"In a way I always knew. You were always sleeping over, always giving her these looks."

"So…you're okay with it?" Angela let out a big sigh and stared sadly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm happy that you found someone to love you but"

"But you're not okay with it?" Tears had been steadily falling down Jane's cheeks and Angela used her thumb to wipe away a tear.

"I love you no matter what, but you have to give me some time to wrap my head around this." Angela gave her daughter a final hug and walked out of the apartment having no idea that she just shattered Jane. She loved Jane and she loved Maura, but together? They couldn't make her grandchildren. Jane wouldn't be able to have her dream wedding. But at least there would be a doctor in the family, and Maura is a lovely person. Angela couldn't right away, but she would definitely try to accept Jane's new relationship.

Jane was stunned, she was sure her mother was about to disown her but glad that Angela said she would always love her.

* * *

The next day she arrived at the station and waited for Frost, he told her that Franco was a big guy and she didn't bring someone like that in alone. She laid her forehead against the desk and let out a long groan. She heard someone clear their throat and sat up quickly. A man who looked a model from GQ Magazine was standing in front of her desk. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes, his suit looked like it cost more than two months of rent. He looked extremely annoyed.

"Are you Detective Rizzoli?" The man's voice was deeper than Jane thought it would be.

"Yes can I help you?" Jane was very put off by his attitude and she was not going to take it.

"Yes you could. I'm told that you are the lead on the Fedorov case?" Jane suspiciously eyed the man in front of her.

"I am, and who are you?"

"Well my name is Martin Costly I'm an agent for the realtor that sold the Fedorov's their house."

"Congrats, you want a medal or something?" The man was taken aback by Jane's sarcasm but quickly composed himself with a cough.

"Well the company would like to know when you will be finished with the house. You see it's new and we would very much like to have it back on the market." He flashed his straight white teeth with his smile. Jane was outraged by the request.

"Well you do realize it's a crime scene?" The man nodded.

"Yes and we would be happy to clean up the mess as long as it's okay." Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Two girls are missing, and all you care about is putting the house back on the market?" Jane didn't wait for an answer, "Well I got news for you buddy, when I find those girls, they're gonna want to pick up their belongings, and I'm sure they want their belongings _untouched_. Do. You. Understand. Me." The man clenched his jaw and nodded his head.

"Yes Detective I apologize, but as you know my family has to eat too. Either find those girls or find storage for their stuff. Or I will be taking you to court." He cleared his throat and straightened out his tie. "Goodbye Detective." He said as he walked away.

Jane stood their clenching her fist wondering how people could be so selfish when she heard Frost walking into the bullpen. He noticed her mood and wondered if it had to do with the man in the business suit with the same angered look on his face.

"Let's go get our bad guy partner." Frost said with his usual enthusiasm.

* * *

The duo walked into the store and saw Franco leaning over the counter giving them an angry scowl.

"Didn't I already speak to you guys? I told you I haven't seen Dmitri." Franco growled and stood up straight looking down on Jane and Frost. He was a force to be reckoned with, and he was going to make sure the Detectives knew that. Frost growled right back unafraid of the big man.

"Are you gonna come with us peacefully or do we have to cuff you?" Franco let out a breathy laugh and put his hands up in the air. Frost noticed that Franco was reaching for something and pulled out his gun.

"Drop it!"

"It's just my keys Detective." Franco said with a smirk bouncing the keys in his hands, "I need to lock up." Franco started whistling twisted nerve, which gave Jane the creeps.

"Stop it." She said angrily. Franco stopped but gave her an angry look.

* * *

When they walked to the interrogation room Franco walked in front of Jane and Frost whistling Twisted Nerve with a huge smirk on his face. When people saw him they turned quickly or walked faster; that egged him on. Jane was about to start interrogations when Korsak told her she needed to speak to him. She closed the door and glared at the older Detective.

"Jane I need to talk to you about Martin Costly. He came to talk to you today right?"

"Yeah he did. Why did he file a complaint or something?" Jane said with a laugh. Her demeanor soon changed when she saw Korsak was serious.

"Yeah he did. Why do you have to give everybody attitude?"

"I do not give people attitude unless they deserve it." She really did not want to hear this right now. All Jane wanted was to find Maura and these girls, this guy could be the key and Korsak was stopping her from solving her case.

"Jane you need to apologize or attend sensitivity training…again." He gave her a stern look and she nodded.

"Ok fine I'll apologize jeez! Just lemme get back to my perp please?" Korsak waived her off with his hands and walked away mumbling.

Frost flinched when Jane entered _oh no Hurricane Rizzoli_. Even Franco's smirk faltered a bit when Jane walked in.

"On what grounds are you holding me?"Franco said.

"What were you doing Saturday night?"

"Enjoying some company." He said with a wink. Jane almost lunged towards him, but kept her cool.

"Can she vouch for you?" He casually shrugged.

"I didn't find out her name." His attitude was pissing Jane off even more. "Now tell me what grounds you're holding me on. If you don't tell me then I'd like to speak to my lawyer."

Frost gave Jane look and they both walked out of the room. Frost let out a heavy sigh and stared solemnly at Jane.

"There's nothing we can do Jane, he's been in and out of the system he knows it too well."

"Damn it! We can't just let him go you know he took Maura!" Jane nervously began rubbing her hands together.

"I know Jane, but we have to let him go."


	11. Chapter 11

Dmitri angrily slammed open the barn doors and threw Anastasia in Maura's direction. The young girl yelped when she hit the floor with a thud. Maura could see the girl trembling in pain; her face had bruises all over. Her lip was swollen, cut open, and bleeding. Dmitri chained up Anastasia with a scowl on his face. When girl curled up into a ball he grabbed her by her shirt collar and slammed her on the floor.

"What was that?" He growled as he slammed her again. "You almost lost!"

"But I didn't." She managed to say weakly ignoring the pain her head and body were in. Dmitri slammed her again receiving another cry from the girl.

"I have more fights, Franco's not back yet but when he is tell him he needs to see me."

"What about Diana! You promised." Despite the pain she managed to sit up a bit while holding her side. Dmitri scoffed and walked over to Diana. He unchained the girl and led her to Anastasia where she stayed frozen at the sight of her badly beaten sister. Dmitri pushed Diana out of the way and left.

"Diana?" Anastasia said softly waiting for Diana to comfort her. Diana walked over and knelt near her sister using her thumb to wipe of dried blood on her cheek. Hazel eyes looked into blue eyes as Diana grabbed Anastasia's face and then embraced her sister. Anastasia flinched at the contact, but was disappointed when Diana let go.

"No more Anastasia." Diana's voice was solemn and her face was serious. Anastasia gave her a confused look.

"You don't have to fight anymore…I'm not afraid to die." Anastasia did not say anything; she stared at her sister with a shocked look on her face. "You don't have to suffer anymore."

The barn was silent besides Anastasia's labored breathings. Maura silently let the tears roll down her cheeks. It was a sad realization that Anastasia couldn't fight anymore despite her love for her sister. She saw tears stream down the blue eyes.

"Don't say that Diana." The elder sister couldn't contain the tears, she hated showing weakness in front of her sister but it felt so good to let go. She closed her eyes. "Don't say that."

"Don't fight anymore please. Just let go, you don't have to fight for me. Not anymore." Anastasia pulled her sister close to her in spite of the horrible pain. She gripped Diana's shirt and sobbed. She cried because she failed her sister, she cried because her parents were dead, she cried because she was relieved. She felt so guilty, but she was so tired. Diana helped her sister lie down and crawled next to her. A final rest for the sisters.

Maura bit her lip to hold back sobs as she watched the scene unfold. She wished she could tell them how strong they were. They survived what very few people could.

"Stasia what do you think it's like? Death I mean." Diana whispered.

"I dunno a deep sleep probably." Anastasia's words were slurred. She was tired, but it was probably going to be the last conversation with her sister. There was a comfortable silence among them.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" Diana felt her sister nod. Anastasia pondered for a moment and smiled a sad smile when she thought of the perfect song.

"Before you were born, Mom and Dad had to work a lot and Mom was going to college so I rarely got to see her. She always had time to tuck me in though no matter how tired she was. I remember that I used to cry because I didn't want her to go so she would tell me to dream a little dream of her." Diana said nothing not wanting to ruin the peaceful memory. She saw Anastasia close her eyes and begin to sing.

"_Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper I love you. Birds singing in the sycamore tree; dream a little dream of me." _She would have continued to sing but the barn door opened again. Dmitri stood in front of the sisters with a huge scowl on his face. He motioned for Diana to come to him. She gave Anastasia one last hug before being dragged behind the hay. He unchained Anastasia and roughly picked her up.

"Be careful with her. Can't you see she's hurt?" Maura yelled. Anastasia looked up at Maura and gave her a weak smile and then she was taken away. He didn't bother blindfolding her; she wouldn't be around for long anyways.

She noticed that the shed she, trained and fought in, was only a few yards away. She would have chastised herself for not figuring that out but was too tired. He kicked in the door and pushed her in the shed. She stumbled and fell to the floor. He kicked her and yelled at her to get up. She tried to push herself but found that she couldn't. Dmitri pulled her up by her hair and slammed her against the wall. She felt darkness overtaking her. _This is the end._ She held her breath and began to count to ten she felt the earth move underneath her feet. _I've drowned and dreamt this moment._

* * *

Franco walked into the open door of the shed and saw the girl floating in and out of consciousness. He shook his head and ran to the barn. He took out his phone and the card he took from the Detectives.

"Detective Rizzoli?" Maura perked up when she heard Jane being mentioned. "Come quick and bring an ambulance."

He hung up the phone after giving Jane the address and walked over to Maura. She tensed thinking the worse, but he gently pushed her out of the way and reached into the bale of hay pulling out Desert Eagle. He walked to door but stopped.

"I'm sorry Diana. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

* * *

Jane, Korsak, and Frost were already on their way to the farm when Franco had called. They had found out that the farm was bought by Dmitri but he had bought it using another name. She turned to Frost and told him to call a bus. She wished her car could go faster, the warning she received from Franco made her panic.

Franco put the gun in the waistline of jeans so he would not alarm Dmitri. He cleared his throat and Dmitri stopped beating the girl to turn his head.

"This ends now Dmitri." His voice dropped an octave lower.

"Oh yeah who's going to stop me?"

"I called the police. They're on their way. I'm telling you this ends now, let her go and run away."

Dmitri was furious he picked up Anastasia bent her over the table.

"She's not going anywhere!" He pulled out a knife.

Franco was too shocked to do anything. He forgot about the gun around his waist. He watched in horror as Dmitri pulled out his second knife while Anastasia was screaming and trying to get away.

Jane saw the barn first and the trio pulled up right next to it.

"Korsak, Frost go check out the shed I'll look in here." Before they could even reach their destination they heard two gunshots drowned out by the siren of the approaching ambulance.

* * *

**Dream a little Dream by Mama Cass**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the delay but I've been extremely busy with work and school. The updates should be quicker from now on.**

* * *

Jane turned around as soon she heard the shots. She yelled at Frost to check the barn and saw Korsak enter the barn and quickly come back out yelling for the paramedics. Jane walked toward the shed but when she tried to get into the shed Korsak stuck his arm out.

"No Jane. Don't."

Jane scowled at him and pushed through the door. As soon as she entered her knees began to falter. She began to feel nauseous at the sight of a screaming Anastasia bent over a table arms sprawled out with knives suck through each hand. A dead Dmitri Alexeevich slumped over the table. His head was turned away but she could see the blood dripping on to the dirty floor. On the floor next to the table in a pool of blood, she saw Franco with a large part of his face blown off. Jane  
couldn't breathe; everything began to go in slow motion.

Everything began to fade away and she could only manage to nod when she heard Korsak's blurry form asking her if she was okay. She didn't know how she got out of the shed but when she felt the sunlight hit her face she took a deep breath hoping to regain her composure. Jane snapped out of her haze when she heard Maura's voice calling her name.

Just as soon as Maura saw Jane she called out and began to walk to towards the detective, elated to see her best friend. When she saw a pale Anastasia thrashing in a gurney she put her hand up to her mouth to keep herself grounded. She tried to run towards the girl, but Jane pulled her backwards and gave her a pleading look.

Frost was walking Diana to Korsak's car when Anastasia was being pulled out of the shed. He quickly pushed her towards the car so she can avoid seeing her sister in such a horrible state. But hearing the screams of her sister made Diana wiggle out of Frost's grip in time to see the medics lift her sister into an ambulance. She tried to scream but only sobs came out she collapsed to her knees and cried and Frost gently carried her into the car and laid her down in the back seat.

Jane held a struggling Maura in her arms. "Please Jane just let me go to her."

"Maura you need to let them take care of her."

"Jane take me to the hospital." Maura commanded in such a serious tone that all Jane could do is nod her head.

It was a good thing Korsak drove in a separate car that way Jane could take her car to the hospital and not worry about Frost and Diana right away. Jane turned the sirens on and followed closely behind the ambulance that held Anastasia.

When they arrived at the hospital Jane walked quickly to keep up with Maura who was calling out to Anastasia. The young girl was terrified and although the morphine they'd given her in the ambulance stopped the pain, she was so scared of dying that she was fighting the sleep that threatened to overtake her. What scared her most were the strange faces, she knew they meant no harm but she needed some familiarity among the sea of strangers. When she heard someone calling out her name she turned her head and lifted her arms toward Maura beckoning for a hug.

"Mommy!"

_What? _She couldn't believe that she just said that. She knew Maura wasn't her mother but her eyes were so cloudy and her mind is so foggy she wasn't really sure what she said. It didn't matter anyway she was too tired to stay awake. Her arms fell back to her sides and they whisked her away.

Maura stopped so abruptly that Jane crashed into her. Strong arms wrapped around Maura's small waist to keep them from toppling over. She stood still letting Jane's arms support her while she watched Anastasia get taken away. Jane closed her eyes and relished the feel of the smaller woman in her arms. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the closeness she felt with Maura. The usually composed Medical Examiner turned around and cried into Jane's shoulder while Jane rubbed circles on her back attempting to soothe her.

"It's going to be alright Maura. Everything is going to be fine."

Frost buckled in Diana in the back seat with a frown. The nine-year-old seemed physically healthy, but he's sure an experience like this would leave a lot of emotional and mental harm. He lifted his head and saw Jane leaving with Maura probably going to the hospital. He wouldn't be surprised if the quirky blonde got attached to the girls, even if it was only a few days. _Anyone of us would._

He wasn't sure whether he should drive to the station or the hospital and he sat in the car until he could figure it out.

"I'd like to see my sister please." Diana's voice was quiet but monotone. All the emotion sucked out of her, tears no longer rolled down her cheeks but they still threatened to pour out at any moment. Frost nodded and started the car; he pulled out his cell phone and called Korsak. He looked back and smiled at the Diana who gave a weak smile back. _That's something._ Korsak opened the car door gently and got in; his face somber.

They didn't speak on the way to the hospital and when they arrived quickly unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She ignored Frost and Korsak's demands asking her to wait by the car. She would not wait any longer; her sister fought for her now it was time to be strong for Anastasia. She walked quickly towards the entrance of the hospital being very cautious of the cars moving in and out of the parking lot.

She figured she should wait for the two detectives, but hearing their footsteps behind her only encouraged her to go faster. As she approached the woman at the front desk, she realized that she couldn't speak. She wasn't mute it was just that her mind couldn't formulate the right words. That terrified her.

Thankfully Frost was there to rescue her again.

"I'm Detective Frost I believe a patient just arrived by the name of Anastasia Fedorov."

"Are you family?" The woman said with a smile.

"No but I have her younger sister with me. Listen I just want to know where they took her." His voice was stern showing the woman that he meant business. She nodded and instructed him and Diana a few floors up.

Off the elevator Frost and Korsak saw Maura crying into Jane's shoulder. Diana saw Dr. Isles crying into a taller woman's shoulder and began to panic. No one noticed the silent tears that Diana was crying. _Anastasia's dead?_ To her it could be the only explanation on why Dr. Isles was now sobbing. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes trying to get the room to stop spinning.

Maura gently pushed herself away from Jane and used the back of her hand to wipe away tears. Jane smiled at her and she smiled back, their eyes locked for a few moments before Frost clearing his throat startled them out of their moment. Maura looked at Diana for the first time. The young girl looked drained and pale, as if someone sucked the life out of her. Maura walked over to younger sister and touched her shoulder. Maura gasped when Diana looked up with hazel eyes. It was no wonder that Anastasia could not fight her the first time; the eyes looked exactly like Maura's.

"Diana would you like to rest?" She said quietly to the young girl, her smile reassuring. Diana opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She shook her head no. All she wanted to do was see her sister alive and breathing. All she wanted to do was feel the heartbeat of the only family she had left, the only thing that could connect her to her life before tragedy.

"Anastasia's going to be ok." Maura said while giving Diana a hug. "I know you want to stay and make sure but you need to rest."

Diana at first was hesitant to hug back, but eventually she relented and wrapped her arms around the older woman and nodded against her neck. Maura picked her up surprised at how light she really was. Diana didn't realize how tired she was until Maura had completely picked her up, being off her feet made her feel like the weight she was holding was lifted off her shoulders and eventually she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know anything about medical treatments so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but here's an extra long chapter enjoy. **

* * *

Jane watched as Maura left with Diana sleeping on her shoulder. Korsak put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Maybe you should get some rest too Rizzoli, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Jane nodded and began to walk to the elevator but she stopped and turned around, "I should have listened to you Korsak."

Korsak nodded his head understandingly and she walked away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Frost giving him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"What was in the shed?"

The older man shook his head trying to walk away, but Frost stopped him by grabbing his arm. He pulled his arm away getting a bit annoyed.

"Read the report kid."

"No Korsak, tell me. Was it bad?"

He let out a loud sigh and motioned Frost towards one of the chairs. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Korsak began to tell Frost about what he saw.

Jane marveled at how beautiful and motherly Maura looked while holding Diana. The M.E. had a tight grip since they left the hospital and showed no signs of letting her go. Jane's smile vanished at the thought of Maura's reaction when the social worker takes Diana away. She felt even worse for Diana who looked extremely tiny and helpless in Maura's arms.

Maura found that putting Diana down was more difficult than she thought it would be. The girl stirred and whimpered at the loss of the peaceful warmth that Maura wrapped her in. She opened her hazel eyes slightly before nodding off to a sweet slumber.

Maura smiled at the sight of Diana. It was the first Maura truly looked at her, since Diana was always hidden behind the bales of hay. Diana was lighter than her sister, almost as pale as Maura, and her nose more slender. Her lips were not as plump as Anastasia's and her eyes were more round; her eyelashes were long and curled so beautifully that Maura couldn't help but feel a bit of eyelash jealousy. The eight-year-old looked extremely small and all Maura wanted to do was hold her until everything else was okay, but she knew she had to be strong not just for Diana, but for Anastasia as well.

"She's kinda cute." Maura's head shot up to look at Jane, who had a small smile on her face.

"Yes, she certainly is." Maura decided it would be better if she sat with Diana, trying to give her as much comfort as possible. She sat in the back seat and wrapped an arm around Diana and pressed her head against Diana's.

While Jane was driving she decided that it would be better for Diana to stay with Maura, and took it upon herself to drive towards Maura's house instead of the station. There would be consequences, she knew, but Jane would rather get reprimanded than have Diana suffer anymore abuse. She smiled at Maura's confused expression when she made her way to Maura's house instead of the station.

"I thought it would be better if came with us yeah?" Jane gripped the wheel harder, determination set on trying to beat the traffic to Maura's home. She would deal with Cavanaugh later.

When they arrived at Maura's house Jane picked up Diana from the back seat and they walked inside.

"My mom fed Bass for you."

Maura nodded and led Jane upstairs, Maura knew the guest bed would work just fine but she wanted to be close to Diana; and she really wanted to shower and get out of the atrocious clothing Dmitri had put her in. That way if Diana happened to wake up she would be close by.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Good you kinda stink." They stared into each other's eyes. _Maybe I could tell her now._ "Maura I was wondering if maybe…"

"Yes Jane?" Maura's eyes twinkled as Jane moved closer.

"Well uh I was just wondering if maybe you were hungry. I could make you something to eat. You're probably hungry." Jane mentally face palmed herself. Maura sighed heavily and nodded trying to hide her disappointment. Jane nodded and walked out the room scolding herself.

When the hot water hit Maura's body she let out a soft moan. It felt great to get the dirt and grime from the past week off her body. She put her forehead on the shower wall and closed her eyes to think. Maura believed that Jane showed signs of being attracted to her, but why didn't the Detective make a move? Jane was a woman of action, if she wanted to kiss Maura she would have right? It was all too confusing for Maura; Jane was just too hard to understand.

When she got out of the bathroom she saw that Diana had not moved from her original spot and was snoring lightly. She frowned as the memory of Anastasia calling her "mommy" flashed through her mind. She looked so tiny and helpless with her bandaged hands beckoning for a comforting touch. And Maura simply stood there, not knowing what to do. Tears filled her eyes, ashamed at her inability to react, not even a comforting word or single touch.

"Detective?" A skinny, young-looking, blond nurse touched Korsak's shoulder. "Follow me."

Korsak nodded, he stood up and followed the nurse to a room where Anastasia was lying in a bed. Korsak's heart broke a bit, he'd seen worse, but she just looked so tiny and frail in a bed that looked too big for her.

"Is she going to be okay?" He said softly. The nurse put a comforting hand on the Detective's shoulder.

"I'll go get the doctor and she'll explain everything, okay?" Her voice was soft and had a southern twinge to it. "My name is Katelyn if she wakes up for any reason and the doctors not back just press that button by her bed and I'll come running."

Korsak nodded and smiled politely. Looking down at Anastasia's bruised face, needles sticking out of her arms. _I'm so sorry kid._

"Detective Korsak, I'm Dr. Jackson and I will be overseeing Anastasia's care and recovery." The tall, slender black woman held out her hand for a handshake.

"Her 7th and 10th ribs are fractured and she has some internal bruising. She has minor facial fractures, and her left arm is broken. She's in a lot of pain so she's on a lot of pain killers."

Korsak was surprised at how quickly the doctor got to the point. Usually they tell him some medical jargon and then translate it. It was refreshing and he appreciated it.

"What about," He cleared his throat, "her hands?"

"The knife went in through her left hand at an angle and it missed all the major nerves, she'll still be able to use it but not right away. Her right wasn't so lucky; she is most likely going to need physical therapy on her hand if she wants to be able to use it again."

Korsak let out a large sigh, this was something no one should go through and all he could think of was Jane after Hoyt. Korsak nodded and the doctor reassuringly touched his arm, she turned and walked out with the promise of keeping Korsak posted.

Maura walked down stairs and saw Jane sitting at her table chewing on a grilled cheese sandwich. Jane looked up and pushed a plate with a similar sandwich towards Maura. Maura sat down next to Jane, happy that things seemed so normal like nothing ever happened.

"I talked to Cavanaugh." Jane said after swallowing a chunk of her grilled cheese. Maura looked at her expectantly. "He said it would be okay if Diana stayed with us if we clear their old house as a crime scene."

"Did you clear it?" Maura asked with a hint of accusation. Jane couldn't possibly clear the house without allowing Diana and Anastasia to collect their personal belongings, and memoirs of the family they once had.

"Yeah I cleared it." Jane said as she took another bite.

"What!" Maura yelled silently, "How could you do that Jane? Did you even think of the girls? You know that the retail companies just give everything away!"

"Maura"

"You didn't even give them a chance to go through anything."

"Maura"

"What if they wanted a picture or…or something special their mother gave them!"

"Maura!"

"What Jane!"

"I cleared it as long as Diana can go through the house and collect some things." Jane sounded very annoyed, for a genius Maura could be so very dumb. "The company wants get the house back on the market as quickly as possible so we have to go back tomorrow."

Maura just sat on the chair watching Jane without saying a word. She was still a bit embarrassed especially since she is the one who never loses composure. She scoffed and started to eat her sandwich, ignoring the shit-eating grin Jane had on her face. Both women stopped what they were doing when they heard shuffling upstairs. Before Jane could register, Maura shot up off her seat and made her way upstairs.

Diana was sitting at the edge of Maura's bed gripping the bed sheets, her feet swung off the bed, and she looked ready to cry. When Maura slammed the door open she flinched and let out a small squeal of surprise. Maura saw this and began to feel horrible, she wasn't sure what to do in this situation, would it be okay to hug? Or is it too soon to touch? Victims of physical abuse often…

"Just go with your instincts Maur." Jane's husky voice whispered to Maura. Jane was right, there was no need to over think. She embraced Diana in a hug and much to Maura's surprise the girl hugged back. She felt Diana sobbing into her shoulder. Little hands gripped the back of her shirt, and Maura began to rub Diana's back while assuring her that she would be okay. Physically she would be fine; the entire time Maura was there Diana never left from behind the bales of hay.

"Are you hungry?" Maura felt Diana nod into her shoulder, and she picked up Diana and carried her downstairs. Maura sat Diana down in the same spot she was sitting in earlier.

"What would you like to eat?" Maura expected and immediate answer, especially after seeing how little both girls were fed, but found that Diana hadn't even looked up from the table. Maura was afraid; did Diana suffer so much she's forgotten how to speak? Her logical mind failing her as it came up with a million horrible reasons on why Diana wasn't speaking.

"Anything you have would be fine please." It was so quiet Maura almost missed it. She nodded and turned to find something healthy in the fridge. She heard Jane pull out a chair and sit next to Diana.

"Hi Diana" she said softly.

"Hi"

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, but you can call me Jane." Jane kept a smile on her face but it faltered when Diana would not look up from the table. "You're safe now Diana there's no need to be afraid."

Diana nodded and kept her head down hoping she wouldn't need to answer more than that. If she'd lifted her head she would have seen the small frown on Jane's face.

"Diana we have to go to your house so you can pick out stuff you want to keep is that okay?"

"I want to see my sister please." Diana looked Jane directly in the eye, her voice commanding. "I want to see Anastasia please."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I want to see my sister Detective." If Jane wasn't so confused by the sudden take charge attitude of Diana, she would have thought it adorable. Jane cleared her throat hoping Maura would intervene, but when so such intervention happened she tried to convince Diana herself.

"Okay well we can go tomorrow after you pick out some stuff kay?"

Diana pursed her lips and eyed Jane suspiciously, after a nod of approval Maura conveniently appeared with lunch for Diana.

_Well tomorrow will be a long day _Jane thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

"We could go shopping for new toys, or clothes. It would all be so good." Maura chattered on excitedly to Diana as they drove to Diana's old house. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed loudly clearly annoyed by the talk of shopping. Diana let out a similar sigh, but hers was more in nervous anticipation of going back to her old house. Jane had assured her that they had cleaned her parents' room, but had not taken anything out.

When Diana saw the house she felt nauseous; seeing the house brought back horrible memories, but she remained strong. The only thing letting her move forward is the promise that she would get to visit Anastasia afterwards. They parked in the driveway but no one moved and Maura broke the silence.

"Are you going to be okay Diana?" Maura had to be wary of what she says, Diana isn't in the best mental state and anything could set her off.

"I'm fine Maura." Without any further hesitation Diana unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out the car. "I'll have to get Stasia's stuff too right?"

Inside the house Maura looked at the pictures on the wall with more attention than she did the first time. She noticed that a piece of hair had covered her beauty mark and it was no wonder she missed the first time around. Diana walked into the living room where dozens of boxes were stacked on top of each other; she looked closely at each box dismissing each one until she found the right one. She let out a squeal of delight when she found the box that held her home videos; luckily it was already on the floor with no other boxes stacked on top of it. She opened it up and a smiled brightly at all the tapes and DVDs that were in the box.

"Can I take this?" Diana said patting the box still eyeing it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I don't know if Mau-"

"Of course you can Diana." Maura said ignoring the shocked look on Jane's face. "Take what you want. You don't have to take clothing since I'm taking you shopping. If that's alright with you?"

Diana beamed at Maura and it made the doctor's heart flutter with joy.

"That would be so great!" But her face scrunched up like she was thinking. She made her way up the stairs and both women could hear her opening and closing drawers. She came down with black Adidas sweats and an oversized Brazil soccer jersey.

"I said you didn't need to bring clothes sweetheart."

"Oh it's not for me it's for Stasia these are her favorite sweats and she always took my dad's jersey when she was sick. She's going to love it."

Both Maura and Jane's heart melted at the kind words, it was nice to see the commitment that Diana had towards her sister. Jane walked to the wall and picked up a family picture of the entire family.

"Here your sister might want this next to her at the hospital." Jane handed the picture to Diana who continued to eye her suspiciously. Diana noticed the scars on Jane's hands and frowned. Jane noticed this and became self-conscious; she put her hands in her pockets hoping Diana wouldn't ask any questions. The memory of Anastasia bent over the table still too fresh for her to talk about Hoyt.

Noticing Jane's discomfort, Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile which Jane returned. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling like fools, until Diana interrupted their moment.

"Are you guys like together or something?" Diana asked breaking the silence that had come over the group. "I heard about people like you."

"People like us?" Jane asked looking mortified.

"At my old school, one of my friends had two mommies. Dad said it was because they hadn't found the right man yet. Have _you_ not found the right man yet?"

Both women stayed silent. Diana's question caught them both off guard; technically they weren't together yet, but this "right man" thing, neither would stand for it.

"Well…" Jane started hoping Maura would take the lead.

"Diana you can't help who you fall in love with and no man could change the way I feel for Jane."

"That's what mom used to say." Diana replied with a smile. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

Jane let out a sigh of relief and looked at Maura who had a huge smile on her face. _The way I feel for Jane._

Maura looked towards Jane, searching for signs of approval, but Jane had steeled herself and Maura let out a breath in disappointment.

* * *

Diana seemed to warm up to both women seeing as how talkative she was in the car ride to the hospital. The small girl had taken an interest to Maura from the moment they met, but began to attach herself to Jane. She attacked Jane with a barrage of questions about her police work ranging from the average salary of a starting detective to the average incarceration rate in Boston. Both women had been very impressed by the questions and wondered how Diana could have come up with such questions.

As they approached the hospital Diana became quiet, she was terrified of the condition Anastasia would be in; but at the same time she was happy that she would be able to see her sister. Entering the room where Anastasia was being held was nerve-wracking; Diana had to swallow down bile that had building up since they walked into the hospital. She closed her eyes as she entered the room, prepping herself for the worst scenarios. When she opened them instead of seeing a ghost of her sister, she saw Anastasia, eyes half-open, smiling directly at her. It made Diana want to leap with joy.

Anastasia wasn't too aware of her surroundings but she recognized her sister's face right away. Although she was still in pain, and she would very much like to be asleep, she fought through it just so she could see that her sister was alive. She was so entranced with Diana she didn't notice Jane and Maura standing at the foot of her bed.

"Stasia", tears filled young hazel eyes when Diana fully registered her sister condition. Anastasia looked tired and extremely pale, but most of she looked…alive. Her body was covered in bandages, no doubt from the lashings, and her arm in a cast; but she still looked strong. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was a bit shrunken, but her blue eyes still glimmered with the playful mirth that Diana knew.

"Diana" Anastasia let out a sob, so relieved to see her sister alive and well albeit a bit skinny.

Diana wasn't sure if she could hug Anastasia without bringing the girl pain so she settled with wiping the tears away from her older sister's eyes.

Maura turned and saw Jane rubbing her eye and she wondered if the badass detective was crying.

"I am not; I just got something in my eye." Jane whispered angrily to Maura, "Damn hospitals."

Maura chuckled; she was amused at Jane's reaction, but frightened that she had said her thoughts aloud. It was very heartwarming to see the sisters together, they obviously care about each other very much, and from what the pictures had shown a very happy family.

Maura smiled as she watched Diana very animatedly describe her house. She wondered if she would ever have kids of her own. It was uncanny to her; she'd only met them for a few days, but could not imagine being separated from them.

Jane saw the smile on Maura's face and couldn't help but admire the medical examiner's beauty. She knew she wanted a relationship with Maura but couldn't make herself take the leap forward. Of course she'd have to sometime or else Maura would be swept away by a man and then she would definitely be screwed. Her features morphed into a scowl as she thought of Ian returning and taking Maura away to Africa. Jane shook the thought out of her head replacing it with the memory of Maura somewhat admitting her feelings for her.

"Maur"

"Yes Jane?"

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime…with me…alone?"

"Like on a date?" Maura asked with a smug look on her face. She thought Jane fidgeting nervously was absolutely adorable.

Jane released a sigh, "Yes like on a date…with me."

"It's about time Detective, I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

**What!? Jane you grew some balls! Jane you silly goose you can't take Maura to The Dirty Robber, where are you going to go?**


End file.
